


Heart Collecting

by KyeAbove



Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Past Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Snake goes to collect his co-worker Falcon from the hospital after the other man had a run-in with a rival organization. He would much rather be visiting a morgue.
Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024
Kudos: 19





	Heart Collecting

Some people called Snake heartless, which was incorrect. Snake actually had several hearts. He collected them from victims sometimes. He would have traded his entire collection in return for the death of a certain one of his co-workers. He'd felt so much hope for the case when he got word Falcon tried to spy on a rival organization. 

Alas, Falcon was apparently alive and well, and Snake had drawn the short straw to get him from the hospital concerned civilians had taken him to after finding him passed out somewhere. 

He brought flowers. Not out of actual love and care but it seemed less menacing and this was a civilian hospital. Although from the looks he was getting he suspected something about his aura was not fixed by the flowers. 

When he was given Falcon’s room number, and arrived there, he was none too surprised to see Falcon already out of bed and eating an apple while watching the world outside the window. 

Falcon turned, and flashed his teeth at Snake in a way that was not quite a smile. Snake was beyond shocked by Falcon’s appearance. Usually a traumatizing day could make someone look like they’d aged a decade, but Falcon looked like he’d lost a decade. His face was just a bit more rounded, and the premature grey hairs the twenty-eight year old already had were also gone. 

Snake shook that off though, and assumed it was because since it took them a week to locate Falcon, the week with a meal plan and no high stakes crime had just caused Falcon to gain a bit of sudden weight, and in his boredom he’d cut off the grey hairs. 

“Hello, Snake. Lovely flowers you have there.” Falcon greeted. “Are they for me? You shouldn’t have, dear.” 

“Get your things. We leave now.” Snake replied, gruffly and annoyed. Snake had heard many things about this rival organization. Why, he’d once had drinks with a member, Gin, and it had been one of the greatest experiences of his life. They seemed so much more mysterious and effective at their crimes. So Snake was disappointed that Falcon wasn’t among the countless bodies they’d left behind. 

Falcon chirped. “Aw, did I disappoint you? I would have left a pretty corpse at least.” Falcon walked over to Snake, and stood up onto the tips of his boots and got right in Snake's face. He grinned wildly, delighting in how uncomfortable Snake seemed. "You never really had a chance of getting rid of me, and you never fucking win."

“Fuck off, you bastard.” Snake growled, wishing right now that he had his gun. But he’d found no way to sneak it into the hospital, even among the flowers. 

“I’m here forever, dear. Don’t forget you’re here forever too.” Falcon lowered himself back down, and stole one of the flowers. He started weaving it into his hair while he walked out of the hospital room, tossing his apple into the trash. 

Looking down at the remaining flowers, Snake also tossed them into the trash and wondering what cruel god decided to curse him with babysitting Falcon, followed after the younger man.


End file.
